Frankenstein's Monster
Gerhardt Frankenstein '''was the brother of Victor Frankenstein and favored son of their father. Gerhardt always supported his brother, but when he realized the lengths his brother went to complete his work he sought to stop it. In the process he was shot by a security officer in the cemetery his brother was robbing. Victor feeling responsible did everything to bring his brother back, including making a deal with Rumpelstiltskin, in order to claim a heart that can withstand a large amount of electricity. After the procedure originally proved a success, the side effects revealed that Gerhardt had become '''Frankenstein's Monster after murdering his father out of rage. Victor refused to kill his brother and kept the monster alive. When the Evil Queen enacted the dark curse, Victor was pulled from the land but Gerhardt was left behind because he was undead. Gerhardt escaped from his cell at the family estate but was chased by the local villages with pitch forks and torches. Gerhardt remained hidden in the estate for years feeding off of electrical machines to maintain his life force. Gerhardt hated his brother for making him endure this eternal suffering and swore vengeance upon him. In the years that would come, perhaps Gerhardt would get his chance at revenge! Powers and Abilities Magic-Based Immortality: As the Frankenstein Monster was created through artificial means, he is effectively immortal. Although he physically resembles a recently deceased corpse, the Monster will not age beyond his current form. The cells of his body are not alive, and are not subject to cellular mitosis, which usually accompanies growth in normal human organisms. Since the monster isn't technically "alive", he is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Superhuman Strength: The Frankenstein Monster is super humanly strong. The process that granted him life artificially enhanced his body's physical strength to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. At his peak, he can lift about 10 tons. * Superhuman Stamina: The Frankenstein Monster's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can exert himself for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: The Frankenstein Monster's body is somewhat more durable and resistant to physical injury and pain than the body of an ordinary human. Firearms can injure the Monster depending upon the range and caliber of the weapon, but he still possesses a greater resistance against bullets than an ordinary human. He is also capable of withstanding much greater impact forces than an ordinary human without sustaining injury. He can withstand impacts that would cripple or kill an ordinary human with only mild discomfort. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The Monster, if injured, is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue to a degree far beyond that of a normal human. Injuries such as bullet wounds and severe burns can fully heal within minutes to a few hours. He can't, however, regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. It is possible, however, that if he were to hold a severed limb in place long enough, his healing powers would regenerate the damaged connecting tissue. Category:Villains Category:Immortal Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Revived Category:Land Without Color Characters